To My Master's Master
by rapunzelwithascalpel
Summary: The only thing Doflamingo finds left in the room is desecrated paper, with the words 'FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING FUCKER' repeated dozens of times in a child's messy handwriting.


A/N: A drabble I wrote that I've considered turning into a full story.(but I seem to do that with all my drabbles lmao). I wanted to add more but I think I probably won't since it's been sitting in my documents for quite awhile.

I'm using a Law inspired by cooljazz's doujinshi Rapunzel. If you read it, you'll understand why I think Nicolas and him would be really cute friends.

* * *

Doflamingo had employed a mercenary group to protect the mansion grounds. He explains to Law it's a safety precaution as he'll be gone for longer periods of time; someone had to be here to protect his mansion, should the enemy seek to take advantage of his extended absences.

And to protect Law, of course.

Law thought nothing of it but made a mental note to see for himself.

* * *

The mercenary's group had a boy, younger than Law or perhaps simply short in stature. Law's seen him wandering around the grounds, precariously clutching a katana.

Judging from the boy's interactions with the other mercenaries, Law concludes he's deaf.

How unusual.

It seems as if the boy shows up with new bruises daily but new bruises could be newly discovered as opposed to newly made. They are an ugly shade of purple that clash with his pasty skin. Law can see too many bones in his chest.

There is a nostalgic feeling in the pit of Law's stomach; something eerily familiar about the boy's presence and demeanor.

He looks away from the window and returns to his studies.

* * *

The slightest movement outside his window causes Law's eyes to dart up, immediately seeking the other boy's silhouette. A fascination in watching the boy had gradually manifested in Law. He considered it to be natural of someone his age to have an innate desire to interact with others within the same age range.

It was rational, unavoidable but he would ensure his studies did not suffer.

* * *

Law comes across birth deficiencies whilst studying and learns the root causes of deafness at birth. He assumes the boy had been born defective, and a desire to experiment, and attempt to correct nature's mistake, appealed to Law.

It was something worth considering.

* * *

He's seen a mercenary, the leader Law assumes, give the boy something – he knows its medicine because the boy swallows it whole, as one would with medication. Law's eyes narrow and he wonders if that's how they keep the boy docile and obedient. There was far too much apathy in his obedience, as if it was not chosen but rather the only option.

Law waits cautiously by the window for an opportunity to get the boy's attention, preferably when the other mercenaries were occupied. The boy often wandered around alone, paying special attention to the area near Law's window. Doflamingo's orders, he assumed. The boy likely didn't know of Law's existence.

The boy began to walk past the window, his feet dragging and fatigue evident in his movements.

Law reaches out and grabs the boy's leg. He is firm in his grip but with a gentleness that sought to communicate no hostility.

The boy is shocked but does not immediately physically retaliate, and instead, stares at Law with dark eyes wide and curious.  
Law tugs and tugs until the boy understands and kneels down.

They meet eye to eye, and Law beckons him inside with a hand. He speaks slowly and deliberately, "Come in. You should be able to fit."

The boy seems to understand. He can lip-read, as Law had suspected.  
He fits in effortlessly, his katana following him. Clumsy movements but the fragile nature of his body only made Law feel pity.

He stands before Law, a curious and blank expression. He is shorter, but only by a little. The most noticeable size difference is in their stature. The boy was thin and Law felt as if he were a drawing that had endured an erasers assault – enough to lighten it but not enough to erase it entirely.

Law thinks if he held the boy, the very action, regardless of how gentle, would break everything.

His eyes graze over the marks on the other boy's skin before settling on the weapon in his hand and he briefly wondered how skilled the boy truly was in wielding it.

"Your wounds, let me see them." Law cautiously reaches out to touch the boy, and once detects no hostility, makes contact with his arm and tugs at the dark green jacket. Exposed bruises told a story entirely on their own and up close, they looked far worse that Law had believed them to be. Due to the boy's malnourished state, he would no doubt injure far more easily.

These men were tyrants and better off dead. Perhaps if he'd had more courage, he would talk to Doflamingo.

He meets the boy's eyes and notices the boy's eyes had wandered to the books on Law's table; his eyes look but do not seem to comprehend.

Law tugs lightly on the green material, receiving the boy's attention. "What's your name?" Law placed a hand on his chest.

"Ni…chO…lAs." The voice is strange, eliciting immediate sympathy in Law.

"I'm Trafalgar Law. I prefer Trafalgar but you may choose what to call me." He didn't want the boy to strain his voice continuously saying 'Trafalgar'. Law would compromise.

"Nicolas." Law repeats the name to himself while fixing the boy up. It was a strong name, and he quite liked it.

* * *

Law begins sneaking Nicolas in for short periods at a time, sometimes longer in the middle of the night. Nicolas could not read or write and luckily for him, Law had no qualms teaching the boy. Deceptive to his appearance, Nicolas was a quick learner. There was no resistance and he absorbed knowledge effortlessly.

Law felt beams of pride whenever Nicolas succeeded.

Communication was not difficult and although Law didn't know sign language, he often made sure to use his entire body when talking. Sign language had been invented by someone, it had not always existed, so what was the harm in them having their own special version of it?

Law liked the idea, and at night, it would sometimes feel like they were the only two in existence.

* * *

Law had obtained a year's worth of Celebrer from the leader of the mercenaries, in exchange for one of his earrings; solid gold is a universally accepted currency. Law knew how to use words to his advantage, and managed to not only obtain the drug, its name but also information. Whatever Nicolas was, the term used to refer to his kind was 'twilight'. The mercenary had mistakenly believed Law to be one.

 _"Didn't know Doflamingo kept one of his own."_

The time between day and night. Was the implication that Nicolas was between life and death? Is that why the boy seemed so vacant?

Law fumed with questions.

* * *

Law smiles mischievously in Nicolas's direction. Taking a break from studies was important but that didn't mean one didn't have to learn anything during the break.

Nicolas practices writing 'fuck' while Law wishes the boy would react more.

But he knew it was easy to beat personality of someone, especially a child.

Not that he knew of such things from first-hand experience….

He explains to Nicolas the ways 'fuck' is generally used, and decides on a hand sign for it. He smiles uncontrollably the entire time.

* * *

Doflamingo summons Law, and explains the Captain has seen Nicholas in his small room.

He makes sure Law does not forget his purpose and role.

* * *

While Law sits next to Nicolas, a cold hand reluctantly touches his bruised neck and Law immediately grabs it.

Nicolas's eyes are wide as ever, and he croaks "Hurt."

Law's eyes burn into Nicolas but he cannot bring himself to make excuses nor defend Doflamingo. He guides the worried hand back to the desk. "Now, as I was saying…"

* * *

Law explains to Nicolas how he'd obtained Celebrer and that the appeared recommended dosage for him would most likely be the same for Nicolas.

He begins to give Nicolas the correct dosage, and hopes something will change.

* * *

Nicholas was numb, and Law would be too, soon.

* * *

Several of the mercenaries have been killed. There's been an attack on the mansion.

Doflamingo hastily scan over the corpses. Their heads had been mutilated in bizarre ways, particularly near the ear area.

The only thing Doflamingo finds left in the room is desecrated paper, with the words 'FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING FUCKER' repeated dozens of times in a child's messy handwriting.

* * *

The words 'Nicolas and Law' were scribbled beneath the chaos but Doflamingo did not see it.


End file.
